


O Leo, My Leo!

by HallelLuzon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Song Parody, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallelLuzon/pseuds/HallelLuzon
Summary: A Heroes Of Olympus parody to "O Captain! My Captain!" by Walt Whitman.
Kudos: 5





	O Leo, My Leo!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for English class a few years ago. It's not my best, (I wasn't that good in English at the time), but I'm still proud of myself for making my teacher read this, and I think I got a really good score on this so I count this as a victory.

O Leo, my Leo, our fearful quest is done ;  
Argo II has fought every monster, the giants are long gone ;  
The camp is near, the songs I hear, the demigods are all exalting ;  
And we are all safe and sound though there's some arguing.   
But O heart! heart! heart!   
O Festus's falling remains,   
Where in the sky you disappeared,   
Exploded into rain. 

O Leo, my Leo, come back and hear the cheer ;  
Come back- for you the flags are flung- for you they all came here ;  
For you the funeral fire is up, for you were all crying ;  
For you we can't be happy, for you we aren't celebrating.   
Here Leo! Dear friend!  
Those remains from your ship,  
Is it just a dream that in the sky,  
You ended your trip.

My Leo tricked us all, he had the secret cure ;  
For all along he planned to die and come back, but he didn't tell us at all ;  
He landed in Ogygia, safe and sound ;  
And saved Calypso from her curse, while we were all sad.  
Exult, O shells! And ring, O bells!  
Leo came back, straight from hell!  
But he should stay careful, or else,  
He will get from us a kick in the face!


End file.
